Start of Something New
by the electric phantom
Summary: When a mysterious force whisks two groups of teenagers back in time, can they help save Camelot before they go back to the future? Stupid summary, good story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Okay, this is probably the weirdest crossover any of you have ever read! Since I highly doubt that anyone else knows both of these shows, I'll give you a brief idea of each. You can skip past the one of the show you know.**

**The Electric Company: The story of two groups of teenagers and young adults, each with special powers… oh, what the heck, you'll figure it out soon enough.**

**Merlin: Merlin, Arthur, Camelot, Gwen, Lancelot, you've probably heard of them, but not like this. Arthur is the Prince of Camelot who is in love with Gwen who has feelings for Lancelot, all who are friends with Merlin. Merlin, the lovable, idiotic servant. No one would ever guess that he is the great Emrys, now would they? Yet he is. And he has to keep this a secret, for magic is forbidden, at least, whilst Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father, is on the throne.**

**So, read, rate, and review!**

The Electric Company was sitting in The Electric Diner. Hector Ruiz, the leader, was behind the counter making a milkshake. Lisa Heffenbacher, the sweet, clumsy girl who everyone loved, was talking about her science project to the others. Jessica Ruiz, the fun, adventurous, and sometimes sarcastic little sister of Hector was only half-paying attention. Her classmate and good friend, Keith Watson, the brains _and_ the brawn was listening to everything Lisa said. Next to him was Marcus Barnes, the new kid who's been through everything, but still acts like a little kid (Seriously, NEVER talk about pickles with this guy; he will go on for hours if you let him!) was eating a pickle while reading a book for school (Twilight). He had been warned by Jessica to just pick the Harry Potters, but he didn't listen to her.

On the other side of New York City, the Pranksters were sitting in the park plotting. Their leader, Francine Carruthers, was brushing her hair. Manny Spamboni was working on a gadget with his partner and true love, Little Mean Robot. The two were getting odd glances from Gilda Flipp, a wanna-be Prankster who was stuck as Francine's assistant. Next to her, Danny Rebus, a suave, sensitive, swell guy was reciting Shakespeare's Macbeth with Annie Scrambler, the metaphorically green-eyed girl with the hypnotist family and bratty little sister.

"So, who has an idea of how to destroy The Electric Company?" Francine asked after Danny finished a line.

"Um, we could hypnotize them." Annie suggested, as always.

"We could turn Hector into a spider! He knocked off my hat, the hat-knocker-offer!" Danny cried. Annie rolled her eyes. Every other day since second grade, she had to explain to him that 'hat-knocker-offer' wasn't a word.

"I could build a robot to steal something of theirs!" Manny offered.

"We haven't blackmailed in a while." Gilda said thoughtfully.

"Alright, Manny, build the robot tonight and we'll have something of each of theirs by tomorrow morning!" Francine cried. They all laughed evilly.

The Electric Company was walking towards the library. No particular reason why, they just liked the library. Suddenly, the pavement beneath them disappeared. Keith grabbed Jessica's hand. Jessica grabbed Hector's hand. Hector grabbed Lisa's hand. After the four fell in, Marcus shrugged and jumped in.

Prince Arthur Pendragon was riding along with his servant Merlin. Stupid idiot, he thought as Merlin fell off his horse for the third time that day. Arthur was being a bit harsh towards his manservant. After all, it wasn't his fault that the sorcerer knocked him into a tree. They probably wouldn't have made it out alive if that branch hadn't fallen on him.

"Arthur, do you see something in the lake?" Merlin asked.

"Of course not, Merlin, you're imagining things." but when Arthur looked out, he too saw signs of drowning people.

They jumped off of their horses. Arthur, in his knight-in-shining-armor mode, Merlin in his secret-warlock-protector mode. Merlin got their first (he wasn't wearing chainmail) and pulled out a girl. She had long, curly black hair and very good skin. He guessed she was around fourteen.

Arthur did not pull a female out of the water. Instead, he got a guy. He had dark skin and looked around fifteen. They ran back.

This time, Arthur got the girl. A very pretty girl as well. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She also seemed to be like a little girl in a teenager's body. Merlin had the fortune of finding someone his own age in the water. He had black hair, blue eyes, and looked a little like Lancelot after a haircut.

The black haired girl was the first to be able to speak.

"Where's Marcus?" was the first thing she said. No 'thank you' or 'how can I ever repay you' 'where's Marcus'. Arthur sighed and went back to find a dark-skinned ten-year-old freaking out, not because he was drowning, but because he had lost his pickle-waffle (a waffle with pickles in it). Arthur had to slap him for him to permit the prince to take him away from the watery grave.

Jessica's POV

I noticed another guy. He had black hair and shocking blues eyes. He had something different yet familiar about him. He saw that I was looking at him.

"I'm Merlin." he said, holding his hand out for me to shake. I noticed his British accent. I love British guys.

"Jessica." I said, taking it.

"Wait, you said your name was Merlin?" Keith said, bolting up.

"That's Keith." I introduce for him. I swear, sometimes he loses all his social skills.

"Yeah, my name's Merlin." Merlin said, "What's wrong, do you have a long-lost brother named Merlin or something?" I laughed at his joke. It's cheesy, but I always did like that. Mel Brooks style, almost. Keith faked a laugh. Merlin was convinced; Keith can be a great actor, just don't make him the villain, it's painful to watch the bloopers.

Lisa's POV

Jessica and Keith were talking to the black-haired guy. He said his name was Merlin. The other guy came with Marcus, who was now crying because of the pickle-waffle. This guy is blonde and if "hunk" was a word in the dictionary, he'd be the picture. I think we might be in the middle of a Ren fair. After all, why else would he be wearing chainmail?

"I'm Arthur." he says, helping me up.

"I'm Lisa." I say.

"Does that stand for anything?"

"Louisa." I make up. Not lying. My mom always told me that.

"I'm Hector." Hector said. I tried not to roll my eyes.

Hector is the oldest, so he sometimes becomes overprotective. It's bad enough when he gets protective for his sister, but it's horrible when it's for the rest of us. Like one time, this guy on the football team was talking to me about "Love Never Dies", that weird sequel to "Phantom of the Opera", and he said he thought I'd make a great Christine. Hector came out of nowhere and changed the conversation. The guy was complimenting my singing!

"How'd you get there?" that Arthur guy asked.

"I was kinda wondering where exactly there is." Marcus said.

"We're about ten miles away from Camelot." Merlin said like a flight attendant.

"Woah! Wait, Camelot, like the Camelot?" Keith asked. Being the smart one, he would be the one to flip out most.\

"Yes. We can see my father. He might be able to help you." Arthur said.

"Who's your father?" Jessica asked.

"Uther Pendragon."

_In modern day New York…._

The Pranksters were walking along until the ground below them started lowering.

"MANNY, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Francine screamed.

"I didn't do it!" Manny said defensively. When the ground stopped, they jumped off onto an island of ruins. A beautiful woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes came to them.

"My fellow sorcerers, welcome! Together we shall take over Camelot!"

"Um, question." Danny said, raising his hand like in school.

"Yes?" the sorceress asked.

"Where's the little evil people's room?"

"Inside, first door on the left." she sighed.

**A.N.: So, is it any good? Should I continue? Should I make it a crack fic or take myself seriously? Only your reviews will tell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hi, guys! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hey, Talee, Beta, what happened to updating? I feel like I'm the only one who cares! This chapter's gonna have a lot of Wicked/Wizard of Oz references, so I'm gonna be looking at JAS's page a lot. There's also gonna be lots of flipping POVs. As always, I live off of reviews (oh, and food too). **

** Arthur's POV**

We all took our places. I went to my father's right, Merlin went to the side, and they all stepped forward. That Hector bloke was shifting his feet while holding, what's her name, Jessinia's hand. That little weirdo was staring at Morgana. Like you do when you're a man who's just seen her for the first time. That other guy is looking up at the ceiling, trying to determine what it's made out of. Marble. And Lisa was staring at Merlin. WHY DO THE WOMEN LOVE MERLIN SO MUCH? You'd think they'd set their eyes on a shinier trophy.

**Uther's POV**

According to Arthur, these people dropped into the middle of the lake and were drowning. At least their clothes were not too heavy. Very odd clothes. Very odd, indeed.

The oldest, no doubt, was wearing very dark blue trousers and a pale orange colored shirt. Next to him, the blonde girl was wearing a lilac colored tunic and white tights. Next to her, the one studying the ceiling had on black trousers and a vest so large that it covered his whole shirt. It also seemed to be sewn together in the front with metal. The last boy had on baggy grey trousers and a too-large blue shirt. And he'd forgotten the last girl, which was a very hard thing to do.

She was wearing tight black trousers and a black shirt with writing in the corner that read, "Hello. My name is Inigo Mantoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Her long black hair was tied back simply and she seemed to have paint on her face. It did not take away from her undeniable beauty, though. It rather complimented her slightly dark skin tone.

I coughed a little cough. They all stood perfectly still and straight, staring right at me.

"Are you sorcerers?" I asked. Normally this isn't my first question, but this case is different.

"No, sir!" they all said in stiff voices.

"At ease." they all loosened up. It's times like these that being the leader of the knights is helpful as king.

"How did you get into the lake?" next big question. I must find out if a sorcerer is involved!

**Jessica's POV**

This is probably the Pranksters fault.

"The five." I whispered, "The five sorcerers from our kingdom."

"Where is your kingdom, and what is it called?"

Oh, my gosh. What's a kingdom with five sorcerers? Of course!

"Oz." I say.

"Where is this- Oz?" the king guy asks.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, no doubt." Shut up, mouth! Wizard of Oz references aren't going to help you here!

"Oh, um, well, could you please tell me your names and status?"

"I'm Lady Jessica of Elphiba, and that is my brother Hector. That is Sir Keith of Galinda." Keith is giving me the best death glare since the best John Wayne movie for that one.

"This is Lady Lisa of Nessarose." Lisa gives me a smile. She's happy with the lie, even though she hates lying.

"And that is Sir Marcus of Boq!" Marcus is biting his lip to stop him from saying something funny. Probably a chicken joke.

"You are all welcome to stay in Camelot for as long as you like." he says, standing up.

"Thank you very much, sire. You are too kind." Arthur coughes something that sounds like kiss-up.

**A.N. I don't own anything. Except Jessica's shirt! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Well, hello there, it's me with how it's gonna be. Settle down and listen up good. Right now I'm pretty depressed because of how incredibly underrated Wonderland is. I absolutely ADORE it and the fact that the only people who seem to care are the cast, crew, and a kid who was an understudy in Addams Family really is getting to me. Rather than have a muffin (like I tell a girl in my class named Jessica to freak her out), reading some new reviews would help brighten my darkness. Oh, and going to see Hugo, but I'm not gonna push it. The Muppets is awesome. Note to serious die-hard fans of Julie Andrews and Dom Deluiouse (trying to spell that right): I cried because the antagonist insulted them. You have been warned. Now, off with their heads! Or off to the story. Whichever you prefer.**

"Something odd about them, don't you think?" Merlin asked as Arthur got ready for bed.

"What are you talking about, Merlin?"

"Don't you think it's bizarre to find people randomly drowning in the lake?"

"Not particularly. A lot of weird things happen to us."

"Yeah, but this is really weird."

"Not really, Merlin."

"Yeah, it is! Did you see Jessica's shirt? Someone knows her by the name Inigo Mantoya. That person killed her father and she's gonna kill them!"

"Merlin, you really must be stupid. She told me that there was a knight who courted her before his death. He was most known for avenging his father after saying those words. He died of pneumonia shortly afterward. She remembers him with that shirt."

"Oh, and wearing a shirt to remember someone is very normal."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I'm not going to shut up until you agree with me that there's something weird about them!"

"Good night, Merlin." Arthur said before falling into a very noisy sleep. Merlin creeped out of the room and to the Court Physician's chambers.

"Merlin! Why aren't you with Arthur?" Gaius said.

"He's asleep." Merlin answered simply.

"Do you know anything about how those five got into the lake?"

"No." Gaius gave him a stern look. "I was with Arthur! Besides, I was still too loopy to do anything like that!"

"Just a bit odd."

"That's what I was telling Arthur!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey, y'all! Sorry about not updating, but, come on, I'm not the only one. Anyways, have I got news for you! So, today for school, I adopted a baby girl and guess what I named her….. Jessica Priscilla! Isn't that adorable? My teacher got all confuzzled cause I started jumping up and down before I told her what I'd gotten. So, here's the newest chapter of my story, "Start of Something New"!**

Keith was sitting under the shade of a tree in the courtyard as he waited for Hector to come back with the others. He had wanted to go too, but Hector thought he "looked tired" and "needed rest". He sighed. It was true, he hadn't slept much, what with Arthur and Merlin swimming through his brain and all. The others came over.

For the entirety of their friendship, Keith had never seen Jessica wearing a full-length dress. And now he had. It was a pale periwinkle color the he thought suited her. She seemed thinner and paler then usual also.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." she whispered.' Of, course,' he thought, 'First time in a corset. I forgot.' Lisa's cry of pain was heard from just out of view as Hector smiled fondly and helped her up. For once, it wasn't just clumsiness; her floating orange dress was long enough that even Hector would've tripped. He chuckled at the mental image of his pal in a dress as they all sat down.

"So, we're definitely not hallucinating?" Marcus asked.

"Well, I feel like I'm gonna die, and since usually it's Keith who nearly dies in my dreams, I'll say no." Jessica said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Hector said with a sigh.

"Let's just pinch ourselves." Lisa said reasonably.

"No way! Not when I could slap somebody!" Jessica, Hector, and Keith all said in perfect unison. Jessica and Keith blushed. Hector shook his head.

"Alright then. One…. two….. THREE!" Jessica and Keith slapped each other. As did Hector and Lisa; Marcus slapped himself.

"That hurts." Marcus said.

In Morgause's mansion that she magicked for them, they were all talking.

"So, how are we going to destroy Camelot?" she asked as if asked for the weather.

"Um, well, we could make the prince's best friend go crazy." Annie suggested.

"Or we could just kill the kill." Manny offered.

"Why don't we get Arthur's closest friend and protector in trouble, have him die at Uther's hand, then kill Uther, and Arthur will be the only thing in our way!" Gilda asked excitedly.

"That…" Morgause began, "is the greatest plan EVER!" the girls squeed in excitement while Danny mumbled about not getting to squee with them. Manny evily laughed.

"Gilda Flip, you will make a great sorceress one day." Morgause said.

"That's my line!"


End file.
